Talk:Queen (StarCraft II)
Is it possible that the queen (starcraft 2) is related to kerrigan Infested Kerrigan and Queen (StarCraft II) are they related. The queen has wings like the Kerrigan. She has dreadlocks just like Infested Kerrigan. She also can manipulate the zerg off-spring just like how Infested Kerrigan has manipulated the whole Zerg swarm. This being said is it possible that Infested Kerrigan is the core genus for the queen or is the queen just a special mutation of the original Queen (StarCraft). The zerg reveal movie showed a close up look of the Queen (StarCraft II). This should show what I mean. User:The-genecleaner 19 april 2:07 P.M. The details on how the queen became the way it is now are unknown. However, all zerg strains are related to each other. Each one was created from the zerg infesting another living creature and bringing its DNA strain into the gene pool. Therefore, all zerg strains share some DNA and are bound to show similar characteristics. That does not mean that one will necessarily affect the another's characteristics. That is simply how they are created. --Thebrowncloud 21:37, 19 April 2009 (UTC) This may be true but how many zerg bare a striking resemblence to kerrigan and none of the other zerg have any looks or strategic abilities like Kerrigan so could kerrigan be the core genus of kerrigan. User:The-genecleaner 19 april 2009 3:20 pm I don't agree it has that much similarity to Kerrigan, actually. However a lot of breeds "mix and match" features, for instance the spore colony has an antennae "exactly" like the one on an overlord. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) 00:50, 20 April 2009 (UTC) I agree with Psi, but on the first impression there's a similarity. Maybe Kerrigan had made some experiences with the Queen strain (possibly using her own DNA) and liked the version that we're seeing on the game.Giobruno 20:00, 25 April 2009 (UTC) Someone can say what's the origin of the new queen's humanoid arms?Giobruno 19:57, 26 April 2009 (UTC) Queen psionics In my Queen-Kerrigan thoery, the Kerrigan's predisposition for psionic powers on her DNA may have increased the psionic capacity of the new Queens, that may have explain the current abscence of Cerebrates on her swarm. Maybe the new queens are psionically evolved enough to replace cerebrates, but I'm on doubt since the queen became a no-loger-unique unit. (The queen could replace the cerebrate because it was used to exist only one per player/brood)Giobruno 20:00, 25 April 2009 (UTC) Firstly, unless both parts of the above post(s) are from Giobruno, please sign your posts. It's easier to keep track of who is saying what. :) Next, the cerebrates no longer command the broods because Kerrigan killed them so she could have complete, unchallenged control over the Swarm. Cerebrates were capable of free will (to a degree), so they were beyond Kerrigan's control. You bring up interesting ideas, but please refrain from posting speculation on these discussion boards. They are supposed to be for discussing the betterment of the article it represents. Thanks! :) --Thebrowncloud 22:04, 25 April 2009 (UTC)~ Yes the unsigned posts are from me, I only sign on the final of the whole post. When I meant that the new queens could replace cerebrates, it was only on the role of intermediaries between the Queen of Blades and her minions.Giobruno 19:55, 26 April 2009 (UTC) Ah, I see. That's always possible. Especially considering since is incapable of creating cerebrates on her own and the rest of the existing ones (presumably) opposed her. The only one she would have been able to fill the role with was the player character from episode VI, and that would only be for one brood. --Thebrowncloud 20:48, 26 April 2009 (UTC) How many queens? The article says that there can be multiple queens per player as of October 2008, but later in the article, it says that only one can be constructed. Could someone please clear that up? I don't know which one it is myself... =/ --Thebrowncloud 22:04, 25 April 2009 (UTC) That was in the development section. However, the tense was present tense, which was confusing. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) 03:20, 26 April 2009 (UTC) It's a long story, man... Giobruno 19:51, 26 April 2009 (UTC) :As of launch you can build several though I do not know if it is limited. I have not tested it yet, though I do believe you can have as many queens as you have hatcheries/lairs/hives.--For the Swarm! 04:48, July 28, 2010 (UTC) It has nothing to do with hatchery numbers, they just take up Supply like any other unit. Dazuro 05:38, July 28, 2010 (UTC)